Time and Hope
by hiradairas
Summary: Being the only survivor, Chisaki had no choice but living together with Tsumugu and Gramps. Tsumugu secretly had a crush on her, how will their days begin?


Chisaki was the only survivor from the sea after the Ofunehiki incident besides Akari. Hikari, Kaname, and Manaka were nowhere to be found. Chisaki leaned back against the wall while everyone was circling around her. Her mind was blank, now she's alone. She didn't have anyone right now.

"What'll we do now? She doesn't have a place to stay." Said one of the adults, pointing at Chisaki. Akari spoke up, saying that she could live with her. But, Tsumugu's grandfather interrupted. "She can live with us."

So that's how Chisaki's new life began.

They headed back to Tsumugu's home, Chisaki walked calmly. A single word didn't come out of her mouth, her eyes filled with sorrow . She was still in shock after all. Tsumugu took a quick glance at her and looked down after that. He knew she's in.. pain? For a straightforward boy like him, he didn't know how to cheer her up. So, Tsumugu decided to keep quiet.

A short moment later, they arrived. Gramps told Tsumugu to show Chisaki the spare room, Tsumugu nodded once.

"Follow me, Hiradaira." He said without looking at her, leading the way. Chisaki walked after him. Tsumugu slid the door open, "from now on, here's your room."

Still, eyes filled with sorrow, the girl walked in. "Thanks," her voice was almost inaudible, she then slid the door close. That night, Chisaki cried her heart out. She buried her face in her hand, sobbing noisly. Unfortunately, Tsumugu happened to pass by her room. He heard a crying sound and stopped right there, secretly listening to Chisaki. He could feel something stabbed him on the heart, what was that feeling? Why did he feel hurt when Chisaki crying?

As the time went by, Chisaki already used to her current life, she often cooks for dinner and does the housechores. Sometimes, she helps Gramps. The atmoshphere becomes lively each day. Tsumugu had stopped calling her by her last name, and started to call her "Chisaki".

Chisaki and Tsumugu graduated from junior high and continued to senior high. Both of them attended the same school.

On the first day of school,

In the morning, before they went to school, Chisaki ran happily towards Gramps, followed by Tsumugu behind her. She was in her 'new' uniform, smiled at Gramps heartily.

"We're off!" They said in unison. Chisaki walked along with Tsumugu beside her, she hummed to herself, her smile hadn't faded away. She was excited for experiencing senior high life.

.

.

.

The bell has rung, it's a sign of the end of school. Tsumugu, who was sitting beside Chisaki's seat, called her. "Chisaki, you can go home first without me. I have a groupwork."

"Make sure you don't come back late, I'll be making dinner." Chisaki replied while putting her books inside her bag. Tsumugu gave a small nod. "See you."

.

.

.

Chisaki opened the door and put her bag on the table. "Tadaima.." She said, but nobody replied her. It was so unusual, at this time Gramps must be home. So, she went to the backyard to see Gramps.

"What do you want for din—" Words retracted from her mouth, eyes widened in surprise. "HEEEEEEELP!" She shouted as she found out Gramps was lying on the ground, collapsed. Just a few steps more until Tsumugu reached his home, he heard someone screaming. A girl, to be exact. He remembered Chisaki, immediately ran and went to the place where her voice came from.

"Chisaki! Whats happening?" He said with a worried look, eyes fixed on Gramps who was still lying on the ground.

"Gra.. *sobs* mps.. *sobs* coll- *sobs* -apse.. *sobs* .." Chisaki sobbed softly. Tsumugu quickly carried Gramps to the couch.

"Don't worry, Chisaki. Gramps will be fine! You get the phone and call ambulance." Tsumugu instructed. Chisaki rushed to the living room to get the phone, she then called the ambulance.

A few minutes later, ambulance came and they took Gramps to the hospital, along with Chisaki and Tsumugu. Soon they reached the hospital, the nurses brought Gramps to the emergency room.

"NOOOO!" Chisaki shouted, tears fell from her eyes as they entered the elevator. "Don't take anyone away from me!"

"Chisaki, calm down." Tsumugu said holding her hand, in case she would go after the nurses. Chisaki turned to him, buried her face in his chest, she cried. At first, Tsumugu was hesitate. But, at this rate, he thought he had to do it. The boy gently stroke the girl's hair, while his other hand was wrapped around her shoulder.

Days had passed, Gramps had been hospitalized. Chisaki kept visiting him after school. One day, Chisaki just got back after visiting Gramps. Tsumugu was in his room, she knocked his door.

"Come in," said the boy inside the room. Chisaki slid the door open and walked in, she brought mathematics book with her. It was at around 10:00 P.M

"Tsumugu.. could you please help me with my homework?"

Tsumugu motioned her to have a seat and put her book on the desk, Chisaki did so. Tsumugu took out his book and sat across her. Chisaki focused on her homework, if she didn't get the answer, she would ask Tsumugu. Meanwhile, he was reading a book. Approximately two hours had passed, Tsumugu still reading his book. There wasn't any noise anymore, he glanced at Chisaki to check her, she was sleeping deeply. Her right hand was still holding a pen, a slight smile escaped his mouth. 'How cute,' he thought. Tsumugu stood up and took his blanket, put it on her. Slowly, she touched the girl's cheek. Soft. It was his first impression of her. Tsumugu had been liking Chisaki ever since, but he already convinced himself that no matter what he did, Chisaki would never return his feelings since she had her own crush.

"Just for this time." Tsumugu said to himself, leaning closer towards Chisaki as he kissed her lips gently. He could feel Chisaki's soft lips on him, he pressed his lips against her.

"I love you, Chisaki. I always do." He said, gazing at her. Hands folded on the table. "But I know, you have someone you like." Her face looked sad somehow. "Remember, this feelings will never change." Tsumugu held Chisaki's hand, and started falling asleep.


End file.
